The Weapon- Part 4, Angels and Demons
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: Fourth in 'The Weapon' series. This portion of the story takes place in series 4. Kaida is staying with Bobby because not only is Dean dead, but Sam is missing and not taking any of their calls. All four current parts of 'The Weapon' series are being written at the same time.
1. Gone Forever

**The Weapon Part Four - Angels and Demons**

Note- This is the fourth part of the Weapon series and takes place during series 4 of Supernatural. Part 1 is called simply 'The Weapon' and takes place in series 1. For those who have not read that story or it's sequels, it is about Kaida, the adopted daughter of John Winchester who was brought into the family purely to protect Sam and Dean. This was because she has the ability to control temperatures and as such control fire and ice. However she soon finds that she cannot control the very fire that John fears, that of the yellow-eyed demon. We also discovered where her abilities came from and that at a very young age her mother was killed by her father who then tried to kill her. Now Dean is dead and Sam has run off. The story 'Devour' can also be seen as part of this series and takes place between Part 3 and this story. The song mentioned in this chapter is 'Gone Forever' by 'Three Days Grace' and is also mentioned in devour.

**Chapter 1- Gone Forever.**

Kaida sat at the table while Bobby fussed around with the stove. She hadn't wanted to come down for breakfast, but that morning he hadn't taken no for an answer. Maybe he just wanted some company for a change. Kaida didn't even know how long it had been, since the funeral, since Sam had left. And she didn't care, she couldn't. She was numb, numb to all of it, numb to everything now. However long it had been she had stayed here with Bobby, the two of them trying to keep each other alive, when they weren't sure they really wanted to survive.

Bobby put the two plates down on the table and sat across from the dragon come hunter. It was so hard to see her like this, so weak and broken, waisting away with no purpose, no drive, nothing but grief. She didn't even look at the plate in front of her, continuing instead to stare at nothing. She was so different from the girl he remembered. So different from the girl who used to spend hours just curled up on his sofa with a book, the girl who used to follow her brothers through the yard and use his junk piles for target practice. It was as if there was nothing left inside anymore, as if she was just a shell.

"You have to eat something Kaida"

Bobby said as he moved the food around on his plate with a fork, but he didn't put any of it in his mouth. He felt sick just thinking about eating, but he had to do something. He felt useless and looking after Kaida gave him something to do, something to concentrate on. They had both been wallowing in guilt and grief for too long now, and it was time they stopped.

"I'm not hungry"

She said. But she sounded detached, as if she wasn't even listening to herself. Stnding up again Bobby moved towards the radio on the counter. Breakfast obviously wasn't working so he tried something else.

"How about some music or something?"

He asked, turning it on before she could answer. Then he went back to pushing the food around his plate. He regretted the action almost instantly as the words of the song started to register in his mind.

"Don't know what's going on, don't know what went wrong. Feels like a hundred years, I still can't believe you're gone. So I'll stay up all night, with these bloodshot eyes. While these walls surround me with the story f our life."

As it turned out neither of hem were as dead inside as they had thought astears started to prick in both of their eyes.

"Ï feel so much better, now that you're gone forever. I tell myself that I don't miss you at all. I'm not lying, denying, that I feel so much better now. That you're gone forever."

Kaida closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from falling. She wanted to feel numb again, the way she had felt moments ago. Everything was so much easier when she felt numb.

"Fuck this!"

Bobby exclaimed, standing to retrieve the whisky bottle he had disgarded that morning when he had resolved to change, to get both himself and Kaida back on track.

"Now things are coming clear, And I don't need you here. And in this world around me, I'm glad you disappeared. So I'll stay out all night, get drunk and fuckin' fight. Until the morning comes I'll forget about our life."

Kaida looked up through her blurred vision and extended her hand towards the radio, but nothing happened. She hadn't been looking after herself and she was weak.

"Ï feel so much better, now that you're gone forever. I tell myself that I don't miss you at all. I'm not lying, denying, that I feel so much better now. That you're gone forever."

Putting everything she could into it, Kaida concentrated on the radio, which exploded with a small bang. Then, with a single glance towards Bobby, she picked up a fork and started to pick at the food in front of her. It wasn't much but it was a start. When she had eaten about half of the food on her plate she stood and removed the bottle from the man's fingers before disappearing back to her room.


	2. Welcome Home

**Chapter 2- Welcome Home.**

Kaida hadn't been in when Bobby had picked up the phone. But she knew something was wrong as soon as she returned. It had been a few weeks since she and Bobby had come to the mutual agreement that they were going to sort themselves out. Kaida agreed to force herself to eat, Bobby to stay sober, and they were both hunting again. That was where she had been, finishing up a hunt. But when she walked in through the door to the library that day there was a pile of empty bottles beside the unconscious man and another in his hand.

Slowly Kaida moved towards Bobby and looked at him with a frown. As quietly as she could she placed her bag on the floor and bent over him to pry his fingers away from the glass bottle. As she moved his fingers the older hunter began to stir so she snatched the bottle away quickly and threw it against the far wall. As she turned her body for the throw anger coursed through her, the rush of emotions forcing her wings out into the open. The crash made Bobby jump awake to see her glaring at him, daring him to question her actions.

"What happened Bobby?"

She asked, as he continued to look at her in shock. When he didn't answer straight away she stormed back out into the lot and preceded to melt her way through the junk cars at the back of the yard.

Bobby waited until the crashes and explosions had stopped before he went looking for her. He had learned a long time ago to leave her alone when she was this angry. He doubted that she had actually calmed down any, but she still wasn't back to full strength after the months of near starvation she had forced upon herself after Dean's death. When the hunter finally found her, he saw exactly what he had been expecting to see. Kaida was sitting slumped down onto the ground, her head in her hands crying and exhausted. Without a word Bobby picked the small girl up and carried her back to the house. He didn't want to tell her about the phone calls he had received that day, but he knew that if he didn't she would assume the worst. So as soon as he had Kaida settled onto her bed Bobby explained what had happened.

When he finished talking Bobby left Kaida to her thoughts and went searching for another bottle. Eventually he found the bottle, but as he sat down to pour himself a glass he noticed Kaida's bag on the floor beside his desk. She was doing so much better, hell they both were. Even though neither of them had heard from Sam in months, and every so often like today they would have a reminder of what they had lost, they were doing ok. Sighing Bobby put the lid back on the bottle and pushed it away.

Kaida stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours before a knock at the front door brought her out of her thoughts. Bobby didn't often have visitors, and when he did they were usually hunters looking for help. So Kaida tried to pull herself together. She was a hunter, that was her job, it was all she had left. Standing as straight as she could Kaida went through to the bathroom and splashed water on her face before heading downstairs. As she decended the staircase she clearly heard the commotion and sped up. There were voices coming from the kitchen, familiar voices but she couldn't make out what they were saying, she had to get closer. Kaida slowed once she realised why the voices were so familiar.

"Sorry, can't be too careful."

The first was Bobby's voice, which was no surprise.

"Yeah, thanks for that"

But the other, the other voice was as familiar to her as her own. There was no mistaking that voice, with sarcasm dripping off of the words in exactly the right places.

"Dean?"

She asked as she reached the doorway. He was there, standing there with Bobby. But Dean couldn't be there, Dean was dead. He had looked over to her when he heard her voice, and now he was smiling.

"Kaida! Man is it good to see you."

He looked like Dean, he sounded like Dean and he moved like Dean. But that couldn't be Dean. The thing that looked like her brother moved towards her still smiling, but Kaida took a step back. Unfortunately because she had turned to keep him in sight that step backed her against the cabinet with nowhere else to go.

"K, sweetheart are you alright?"

She could hear the concern in Bobby's voice but didn't take her eyes off of the intruder who was taking another step towards her, then another. When he reached her, instinct took over. Her wings sprang free as she grabbed the man by the throat. She pushed forward, forcing him against the bookcase with the steel-like grip of her wings.

"Who are you?"

She demanded, her voice reverberating with all of the power left in her tiny body, more Dragon than ever in that moment. She could feel Bobby pulling on her shoulders, but she didn't budge.

"Who are you?!"

Finally Kaida let go, she had used far to much energy in the scrapyard earlier, and on the hunt before that, and couldn't maintain her grip. As she stepped back glaring at the creature wearing her brother's face, Bobby dragged her across the room, grabbing her face and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Kaida, little-bit. Now you listen to me. It's him, it's really him. Are you listening to me? That is your brother."

Kaida's head snapped towards Dean, her eyes hard and unbelieving for the moment. Her wings twitched as she looked him over again. Dean gulped. He had never had that look directed at him before, although he had seen it often enough. Even when they had fought, she had never looked like that. This was the face she reserved for those who threatened her family. The last time he had seen it, she had been directing it at Lillith, as the demon threated both him and Sam.

"K? It's me."

But her stance didn't change, and she still had that look on her face. Bobby groaned before turning the girl to face him again, a stern fatherly look on his face.

"Now, you listen to me Kaida Chaise Winchester! That is your brother Dean. I have already been through all of this. He is not a shapeshifter, or a revenant, or a demon, or anything. That is Dean Winchester or I'm a goat."

That was when her face finally softened again. She glanced between them for a moment, Bobby and Dean, before her gaze rested on her eldest brother.

"Dean"

She said quietly, and then she was crying. Dean's instincts took over and he was across the room and holding her before he realised he was moving. He was home, finally he was home. And in that moment nothing else mattered.

"It's alright, it's alright."

He muttered as she cried into his shirt.

"It's alright. I'm home now. I'm home."


	3. What now?

Note- written as part of my birthday month challenge (to update something everyday.)

**Chapter 3- And Now What?**

It was a long time before Dean and Kaida pulled away from each other, but Bobby didn't comment. It had been a hard four months for the littlest Winchester. In fact he had come to the realisation that the girl spent most of her time wishing she was dead. If Sam hadn't still been alive she probably would have killed herself long ago. But Sam had run off not long after the funeral, leaving his sister with him to feel useless and alone. Not even Faye had been able to bring her out of her slump.

Once they had broken apart Bobby manouvered Kaida to sit and opened the cupboard without a word, passing the girl a family sized bag of potato chips. It was pure instinct on his part and he didn't think about it until he heard Dean laughing. The fact was Kaida hadn't exactly been eating well over the last few months, and with all that she had done that day she needed the energy. It had been a long day. Not only had she been blowing off steam in the yard, but she had also not yet recovered from her latest hunt. And then there had been all of that power running through her as she threatened her brother.

Turning back to the newly returned Dean, Bobby got back to the matter in hand.

"What happened?"

He asked and while Bobby watched Kaida polish off her snacks, Dean told them both everything that he could.

"That don't make a lick of sense."

Bobby said as he and Dean moved through to the library. Kaida had finished her snacks and was now making something more substantial for the three of them. Dean had tried not to roll his eyes at her suggestion, but he hadn't quite managed. It was so normal and so predictable and so Kaida.

Kaida busied herself with cooking as the elder hunters continued to talk. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what they were saying anyway. No doubt they were talking some more about the details of Dean's resurrection, the funeral and about Sam. All of those were topics of conversation that she didn't want to be involved in. She didn't need those sorts of reminders. It was enough that Dean was alive and that he was home.

"What do you mean as far as you know?!"

Dean's raised voice brought Kaida out of her thoughts. Obviously the conversation had already moved on to Sam and his possible whereabouts.

"I haven't talked to him for months, neither of us have."

Kaida put her head around the door just in time to catch the accusing look her brother threw at her before directing his attention back to Bobby.

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?"

Kaida's eyes narrowed. She hadn't LET Sam do anything. She hadn't even been conscious when Sam had left. Realising he wasn't going to get an answer from his sister Dean glared at Bobby as he waited for a reply.

"He was dead set on it."

_Kaida stared blankly at the crudely fashioned cross with Sam on one side and Bobby on the other. She had been standing there for some time and didn't think that she would be able to move anytime soon. While Kaida was completely still, Sam was all nervous energy. He was fidgeting constantly, unable to keep still with the angry set of his jaw and tears streaking his cheeks. Eventually he had had enough and stormed off towards the Impala. Watching him go Bobby pulled on Kaida's shoulder leading her back to where her brother stood wiping his eyes furiously._

_It didn't take long for the three of them to get back to Bobby's, but it felt like an eternity for the two Winchesters. They drove in complete silence each lost in their own grief. Bobby insisted that they stay the night, and they both agreed. Kaida climbed the stairs slowly barely registering what she was doing. But by the time she came back down the stairs the next morning Sam was long gone. It didn't matter how many times she called or where she looked, he didn't want to be found._

"Bobby, you should have been looking after him."

Kaida jolted out of her thoughts to scowl at Dean. She understood that he was worried, but it wasn't Bobby's fault.

"I tried. These last few months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For any of us. We had to bury you."

The memory tried to surface again but Kaida pushed it aside.

"Why did you bury me, anyway?"

Dean hadn't thought about it until now, but he shouldn't have have had a body to wake up in.

"I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it."

Kaida retreated back into the kitchen while they continued to talk. That hadn't been a pretty discussion.

"Well, I'm glad he won that one."

Sam had been so determined and Kaida too dead inside to cast the deciding vote.

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said."

That should have been the give away really. It was the same thing Dean had done over a year before when he made the deal with the crossroads demon.

"What do you mean?"

Kaida couldn't help but smile from where she stood hidden from view. Dean was figuring it out.

"He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, Kaida spent weeks searching, but he didn't want to be found."

The female hunter wasn't surprised, she had figured it out as soon as Sam had gone, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh, damnit, Sammy."

Even when she had been out looking for her brother she hadn't been sure that she would have stopped him.

"What?"

It gave them more time, gave them back each other for a little while, even if it made her feel guilty.

"Oh, he got me home OK. But whatever he did it is bad mojo."

She couldn't really be angry with Sam, the same way that she hadn't been able to stay mad at Dean when he had done the same thing.

"What makes you so sure?"

Kaida pulled the plates out of the cupboard and started to serve up as she listened.

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this...this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this."

As Dean spoke Kaida moved towards the door. That didn't sound like a demon deal, at least not like the ones they had been involved in so far. When she peered around the frame she saw her brother roll up his sleeve to show Bobby a burnt handprint on his arm which confused her even more.

"What in the hell?"

She pulled away from the door in confusion. Whatever demon they were dealing with must be pretty far up the food chain to leave a mark like that. The only mark that Sam bore from his resurrection was the scar down his back.

"It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out."

Kaida stood for a moment running through everything she knew about demons, but couldn't think of anything that fit all the facts.

"But why?"

Sighing she walked back through to the study. She may as well rejoin the conversation, their food was ready anyway.

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

Briefly Kaida wondered how often they would go through this, how many times she could watch her brothers die while they sacrificed themselves for each other.

"You think Sam made a deal."

It was at times like this that she wished she was human, that she had a soul the demons could deal with.

"It's what I would have done. Kaida why didn't you stop him.?"

Dean had narrowed in on her as soon as she had come back into the room.

"He wouldn't have let me Dean, the same way you didn't before. Besides I would have done exactly the same thing if I could."

But she hadn't, she hadn't made a deal because no demon could claim her soul. She was a demigod and couldn't set foot in heaven or hell. So now they were at it again, running against the clock to save one brother from what he had done to save the other. They needed to find Sam.


	4. No Deal

Note- written as part of my birthday month challenge (to update something everyday.)

**Chapter 4- No Deal**

Kaida climbed off of her motorcycle and pulled the helmet off of her head. She watched as Dean and Bobby climbed out of Bobby's car and waited for them over by the entrance. This was were Sam was, hiding out suspiciously close to where they had buried Dean four months before. Together they walked into the lobby and Kaida did her best to scan the building for demons while Dean bribed the man behind the desk.

Usually it would be an easy task for her to spot demons or other gods, but she still wasn't a full strength. She could tell that there was something nearby, that inky black shadow on her mind was there, but she couldn't pin point where it was coming from. She couldn't even tell if it was a lower level demon nearby or a higher level somewhere in town or something in between. As they reached the elevator she growled in annoyance.

"There is something here, but I can't get a firm lock on it. I'm going to have to search the whole building."

With that she left them to go up to Sam's room while she walked the corridors. As soon as the lift doors closed Kaida faded from sight and began her search. It was really frustrating her not being able to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from. She had gotten so used to her extra sensory abilities over the last few years she could barely remember what it was like before she discovered her true heritage. Now she was nearly back there due to her refusal to look after herself over the last few months.

Eventually after scowering the entire building Kaida gave up on her search and started towards Sam's room. As she stepped out of the elevator completely visible again she nearly knocked into a woman coming the other way. As the brunette passed her Kaida stopped walking. She could feel it as she passed, that horrible creeping darkness. The woman stepped into the elevator and smiled waving as the doors closed. Worry corsing through her Kaida sped towards her brother's room, but when she arrived everything seemed completely normal.

Sam opened the door to see his sister standing on the threshold and smiled. Glad to see her after all this time he pulled her into a hug before directing her inside. As Sam sat down with Dean and Bobby standing over him Kaida realised that the big conversation hadn't happened yet.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?"

Dean had been the one to actually ask the question but they were all thinking it.

"The girl? I don't pay Dean."

The woman in the corridor who had been pushed from Kaida's mind for a moment suddenly occured to her again but was swiftly pushed aside as Dean continued. She couldn't be sure of what she felt while she was so drained anyway.

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul or was it something worse?"

Sam looked momentarily confused as if he really didn't know what his brother was talking about.

"You think I made a deal?"

Kaida kept quiet as they talked. She was starting to thnk that maybe she had been wrong to assue that Sam had made a deal

"That's exactly what we think."

There were lots of little things that were starting to bug her about the whole situation.

"Well I didn't."

Why would any demon take the deal in the first place knowing how the brothers would continue to sacrifice themselves for one another in a never ending cycle so that their souls could never be claimed?

"Don't lie to me."

Where had the mark on Dean's shoulder come from? They had never seen something like that with a demon deal.

"I'm not lying."

If Sam hadn't made a deal then what was going on?

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

Why would a demon pull Dean out of hell for any other reason?

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?"

Maybe it wasn't a demon at all, but what else could do that?

"There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!"

Kaida's mind was reeling as she went through ever supernatural creature that she could think of. There was only one other creature that she had met who was capable of doing that but she knew that he wouldnt have.

"I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the devil's gate. Hell I tried to bargain Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean strode forward pulling his brother into a hug once again.

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

Ofcourse that left them all with the same dilema that Kaida had already been struggling with.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question."

Dean pulled away the question sitting heavily on his mind.

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?"


	5. Speaking with Angels

Note- written as part of my birthday month challenge (to update something everyday.)

I have been wanting to write this chapter for a while. I think probably because I love the trickster and love to write him.

**Chapter 5- Speaking to Angels**

The hunters stood on the doorstep as Bobby knocked. As she usually did when new people were involved Kaida faded from sight until she could gauge how she would be accepted. It wasn't likely to be as much of an issue as they were here to see a psychic, not another hunter. Of course Psychics came with their own problems as around them Kaida wasn't always as hidden as she liked to be.

"Bobby!"

The woman who opened the door swept the old hunter into a hug pulling him off of his feet for a moment and Kaida had to stop herself from laughing.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

Kaida smiled at the obvious affection between the two as the woman looked between her two brothers.

"So, these the boys?"

The youngest hunter relaxed a little as she was passed over.

"Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

The relief however was short lived as despite her invisibilty Pamela looked her straight in the eye.

"And you must be Kaida"

She said, her eyes not straying as she spoke. Realising that it was pointless to keep up her disguise, Kaida forced herself back into focus.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Barnes."

By the time that Kaida stepped back outside of Pamela's house she was convinced that they weren't dealing with a demon. She watched as the psychic was loaded into the ambulance and tried to convince herself that she hadn't felt what she had felt.

_"I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle."_

_As soon as Pamela started Kaida felt it. There was a tiny spark of brilliant bright light at the back of her mind trying to draw her attention, but she pushed it aside._

_"I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle."_

_The light was getting steadily brighter and brighter but the hunter tried her best to ignore it._

_"I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle."_

_Unconsciously Kaida squeezed the hands she held a little tighter, but both Sam and Bobby ignored it._

_"I invoke, conjure and command... Castiel? No, sorry Castiel. I don't scare easy."_

_Kaida's eyes snapped open as the psychic spoke again, the light now impossible for her to ignore._

_"Castiel?"_

_They should stop, they had to stop because it was only going to get brighter._

_"It's name. It's whispering to me, warnng me to turn back."_

_To Kaida that sounded like good advice, but how could she get that across._

_"I conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle."_

_It didn't matter how to say it, they just needed to stop._

_"Stop. You need to stop."_

_But Pamela just shook her head._

_"I conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle."_

_The light was getting intolerable, so bright inside her head._

_"I conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle."_

_Kaida squeezed her eyes shut as tigtly as she could but it didn't help._

_"I conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle."_

_Too much it was too much._

_"Maybe we should stop."_

_The words had come from Kaida's right as Bobby voiced his concern, but again Pamela refused._

_"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"_

_The light was blinding and consumed everything else. By the time that it faded and Kaida opened her eyes Pamela was hysterical with the three other hunters crowding around her._

Kaida sighed as the ambulance drove away. There was no denying what she had felt. She had felt the light encroaching on her mind before. It had never been that bright before but then the only other Angel she had ever met was in a vessel, one of his own creation, but a vessel none the less. That was what they were dealing with, an Angel, an Angel named Castiel. pulling her phone out of her pocket she scrolled through the contacts until she found the one she was looking for.

**"We need to talk- K"**

Now what was she going to tell her brothers. Kaida walked over to where they stood by the Impala.

"You felt something didn't you K?"

Sam's question took her by surprise because she wasn't ready to answer that just yet. The problem was she still didn't know the reason for Dean's resurrection. Luckily the beeping of her phone saved her. She looked at the message to see that it was an address.

"I felt something, but I don't know what it means. Just give me some time. I'll figure it out."

Kaida waited just long enough for them to agree before she got on her bike and left the house far behind.

The address turned out to be an empty warehouse, at least on the outside it was a warehouse. On the inside it was quite different. Kaida knew she really shouldn't have been surprised as she pushed open the rickety old door. But she wasn't in the mood for any of his nonsense, not after the day that she had had.

"Come in Godling, have a drink."

Kaida let out an exasperated sigh as she walked further into the strip-club and sat down next to the only patron.

"I don't want a drink Gabriel."

The Archangel must have read something into her tone because suddenly he was giving Kaida his full attention. He snapped his fingers freezing everyone except them, although she didn't know why he bothered as he had conjured everyone else into existence anyway. Then he turned to her with one eyebrow raised.

"So this isn't a social call."

Kaida glared at Gabriel as she stood. The strip club faded and they were standing in the empty warehouse.

"Who is Castiel?"

She asked, but the trickster didn't seem surprised by her question. He knew something.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about Godling."

He replied with his innocent act. She smiled her suspicions confirmed.

"Yes you do Gabriel. I doubt you have forgotten the names of your brothers in your long absence. Castiel is an Angel. And I want to know what he wants with my brother."

The Archangel grinned back at her defiently.

"How would I know? I haven't exactly been privy to heaven's plans recently. How should I know what the little soldier wants with Dean-o. Maybe he's got a crush."

Kaida laughed. She knew that Gabriel wouldn't give her any details, this was his family they were talking about, but at least he was confirming her suspicions.

"How did you know I was talking about Dean?"

His face dropped. Now he was being serious.

"Do you really think that I am going to tell you anything Kaida? I may have been gone for a long time, but they are still my family."

She laughed again moving closer so that she could look him in the eye.

"No, I just came here to confirm a few things. I suspected that Castiel was an Angel, of course I had to be sure. Now I know, besides you've already told me so much. He is a soldier, so he's following orders. Bringing Dean back from Hell is part of some master plan. It has to be because how else would you know about it. Even here on Earth you must hear them sometimes. You knew that my brother was alive again. What is the plan Gabriel?"

His eyes hardened, he wasn't playing trickster anymore. He was 100 percent Archangel at that moment and he was furious, but she wasn't convinced that she was the only reason for it.

"Get out Kaida."

The shadows of wings extended behind him. Two spread out across the entire space and four smaller ones spread out, two across the floor and two across the ceiling. Before she could stop them Kaida's own wings opened up from her body to show that she wasn't scared by his intimidation techniques.

"Don't worry I'm going. But if my brothers are in any danger I will find a way to stop it."

He nodded and the shadows faded.

"The same goes for you."

She could live with that. Turning to go she pulled her wings back into her body. But she stopped when he spoke again.

"You haven't been to see you little 'friend' in a while. Why is that?"

Kaida turned slowly, but she was relieved to see the trickster once again in front of her. They were back to how they usually interacted.

"Are you threatening me Gabriel?"

It wasn't a serious question. They had an understanding and they both wanted to make sure that it still stood.

"No, I'm just making sure that you remember our little deal."

She nodded.

"I remember. Your secret is safe with me."

They smiled at one another. The deal still stood.

"And so is Faye."

With a snap of his fingers Kaida was alone in the empty warehouse.


End file.
